


Highland Fling

by Nope



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Ace rescues Jamie.





	Highland Fling

"Dirty stinking redcoats," Jamie snarled, kicking at the walls of his cell. There was jeering laughter from outside and he kicked the wall again, muttering, "I'll get you yet."

"Psst!" went the wall.

Jamie stared at it.

"Psst!" it went again. "Up here!"

He looked up and found that there was a girl hanging onto the bars of the window.

"I've come to get you out," she said.

"You're English," he said, accusingly.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm Ace. And you're James Robert McCrimmon, right? Don't worry, the Doctor sent me."

"Oh, aye?"

"Aye! I mean, yes. Well, okay, there was a note in his five-hundred year diary that I read. Come on, it was just lying around in his room, I had to have a peek, didn't I? It's not like he ever tells me anything." She caught his blank expression. "Oh, right, you've forgotten."

"Forgotten what?" asked Jamie.

"That you've forgotten," she said, as if this should be obvious. "Look, do you wanna get out of there or not?"

"Aye," said Jamie, "that I do."

"Right then. Stand back!" She dropped out of sight.

Before Jamie could take more than a step, the entire rear wall of the cell exploded, stones and dust showering down on him. There were cries of alarm from the other side of the door and he could hear the rattle of keys.

"Sorry!" yelled Ace. "I think I mucked the timers up! Come on!"

Jamie clambered through the hole to find the girl -- in trousers, no less, and sat on some kind of metal horse.

"Nice kilt," she said, pulling two silver canisters out of her bag. "Get on."

Jamie, who'd decided to just go with the flow, like this was some weird (and bizarrely familiar) dream, did, taking a canister when she handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Explosive," she said, and, "watch it!" when he almost dropped it in surprise. "Three second fuse. Twist and throw. Got that?"

"Aye," said Jamie.

"Good," Ace said, and pointed at the redcoats swarming out towards them.

They shared a look, turned the tops of their canisters together, drew their arms back and, with a rousing cry of "Creag an tuire!" let fly. The explosions were almost deafening.

"Grab hold," Ace yelled, gunning the bike.

Jamie, with a cry, did, arms around her chest as they started moving, rushing away in a churned up spray of mud.

"That wasn't quite where I meant," Ace said, just loud enough to be heard over the wind of travel, and Jamie realised just exactly where he was holding on.

"Oh! Ah-- I'm sorry--" He started to lower his hands.

"I didn't say you had to move," Ace added. "Now let's go get the Professor being smug and saying this was his plan all along out of the way, and then you and me can have some real fun."

"Oh, aye?" Jamie said against her ear.

"Aye," Ace agreed. And they rode off into a thousand sunsets.


End file.
